


Пухлый пирожок

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chubby Dumpling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Insecurities, Interviews, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Крис приходит в гримерку к Себастиану после интервью с Пухлым Пирожком
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Пухлый пирожок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chubby Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601683) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> гифка из интервью
>     

– И ты скрывал от меня такое.

Себастиан резко оборачивается и видит, как Крис закрывает за собой дверь в гримерку. Даже зная, что он ничего не скрывал от Криса, Себастиан невольно испытывает мгновенный укол паники, когда в голове проносится мысль: «Где я налажал?» Несмотря на то, что у них с Крисом все отлично, он все еще удивляется, как, черт возьми, кто-то вроде Криса захотел быть с ним. Он знает, что надо перестать сомневаться, но проще сказать, чем сделать.

– Что? – спрашивает Себастиан, и ослепительная улыбка Криса даёт понять, что вообще-то между ними по-прежнему всё прекрасно.

– Пухлый Пирожок! – Крис восторженно вскрикивает и, вытянув вперед руки, подходит ближе к Себастиану. – Почему я этого не знал, Себ? _Пухлый Пирожок_! Это же _блестяще_!

Себастиан стонет, но без должного раздражения. С той секунды, как он увидел реакцию Криса во время интервью, он знал, что это неизбежно. Крис просто не мог упустить такой шанс.

– Мой Пухлый Пирожок, – восторженно говорит – почти поет – Крис и обнимает Себастиана, притягивая его ближе.

– Мне жизненно необходимо тоже найти для тебя парочку неловких прозвищ, – бормочет Себастиан себе под нос, но не может устоять и падает в объятия Криса.

– Кажется, меня когда-то называли киви, – задумчиво произносит Крис, прижимается носом к коже за ухом Себастиана и целует там. Себастиан невольно бросает взгляд на дверь. Они не должны вести себя так откровенно, кто-нибудь может зайти сюда в любой момент, но он пока не может заставить себя отстраниться.

– Но оно не смущающее, – фыркает Себастиан, на секунду закрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться крепкими объятиями Криса. – Тебя же не называли Толстый Киви или еще как-то. – В его голосе против воли проскальзывают горькие нотки, и он уверен, что никто другой этого бы не заметил, но Крис слишком хорошо его знает.

– Подожди, что? – Крис отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Себастиану в лицо, и хмурится. – Себ. Ты же знаешь, что это всего лишь шутка, да?

Себастиан театрально закатывает глаза. 

– Да, да... – Он скользит ладонью по спине Криса и легко сжимает его бок. – Я знаю, – говорит он, стараясь выглядеть беззаботным, – нам, наверное, стоит что-нибудь выпить перед следующим интервью... – Себастиан уже тянется к столу с напитками, когда Крис хватает его за запястье.

– Нет, подожди, ты этого не сделаешь, – Крис качает головой.

– Мне нельзя выпить? – Себастиан удивленно поднимает брови, хотя и понимает, что Крис имеет в виду совсем другое.

– Слушай, я не знаю, почему тебя так прозвали, – говорит Крис, игнорируя вопрос, – наверное, просто потому, что это мило звучит или что-то типа этого, ведь это на самом деле чертовски мило. – Себастиан не может удержаться от легкой улыбки. – Но ты _должен_ знать, что это ни в коей мере не имеет отношения к тому, как ты выглядишь. Это то же самое, как если высокого человека назвать коротышкой, или _Тора_ – лысым!

– Я знаю, мне как-то объясняли, – говорит Себастиан, понимая, что его неуверенность портит по-настоящему романтичный момент. – Это все пошло от баоцзы, которые выглядят как… паровые булочки или что-то в этом роде, и они звучат как Баз, и… Это не… – он замолкает, опустив голову. Внезапно он чувствует себя глупо. Просто до смешного тяжело быть довольным тем, как он выглядит, несмотря на знание, что он на самом деле в чертовски хорошей форме.

– И все же ты каким-то образом вбил себе в голову, что это обидное прозвище, – понимающе говорит Крис, словно разобрался, как работает мозг Себастиана.

Тот глубоко вздыхает и снова смотрит на Криса. 

– И это то, что ты получил, начав встречаться со мной. – Должно было звучать как шутка, но у него не выходит.

– Ага, потому что я совершенно не знаком с неуверенностью и тревожностью. – Крис почти закатывает глаза, его ладонь всё ещё сжимает запястье Себастиана, и он притягивает его ближе. – Жаль, что ты не видишь себя так, как вижу тебя я.

Себастиан вздыхает и наклоняет голову, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Криса. Он до сих пор не знает, как ему настолько повезло найти такого, как Крис. Кого-то, кто понимает его и не насмехается над его тараканами. Кого-то, кто заставляет его смеяться, чувствовать себя воодушевленным, заставляет его чувствовать, что он кому-то нужен.

– Когда я слышу «Пухлый Пирожок», я думаю о чем-то милом, очаровательном, приятном и уютном, и все это можно сказать и о тебе, – мягко говорит Крис. – Вот почему это было лучшее, что я слышал за весь день.

– Тебя легко впечатлить, – осторожно шутит Себастиан, но он слышит слова Криса и откладывает их в памяти, чтобы повторить, когда снова почувствует себя неуверенно.

– Ну и ладно, – говорит Крис и расплывается в улыбке. – Но если тебе это не нравится, я никогда больше не буду тебя так называть, как бы мило это ни звучало. А что там было вторым? Какие-то цифры?

– Три восемь четыре, – быстро говорит Себастиан, но тут же качает головой, – но ладно, забей. Мне кажется, я снова поменял своё мнение насчёт Пухлого Пирожка.

– Да? – спрашивает Крис, поднося руку к лицу Себастиана. – Потому что ты _мой_ Пухлый Пирожок?

– И не сомневайся, – говорит Себастиан, наклоняясь и прижимаясь к губам Криса. Поцелуи Криса всегда разжигают пламя внутри.

Они быстро отстраняются друг от друга, прекрасно понимая, что рискуют быть застуканными. Себастиан неохотно отодвигается от Криса и тянется к столу, чтобы взять две бутылки воды.

– Ты знаешь, – говорит он, протягивая Крис одну из бутылок, – когда она шутила о нас двоих... 

– _О боже_ , – восклицает Крис, как будто точно знает, о чем думает Себастиан.

– Если бы мы только знали? – Себастиан качает головой. – Я не думал, что все будет так.

– Я знаю! – Глаза Криса широко раскрыты. – Я собирался с духом, чувак. – Себастиан не может удержаться от смеха. – Слава богу, ты такой потерянный щенок, – смеется Крис, и то, как всё его тело дрожит от смеха, только подтверждает следующие слова Себастиана.

– К счастью, ты нашел меня, Мистер Солнышко.


End file.
